Magic Types
Magic Types Magic has been around for centuries. Every type of Magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. In order to learn Magic you must train your intellect and spirit. Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Caster_Magic Caster Magic] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Holder_Magic Holder Magic]. Within these two there are many sub categories such as Lost Magic, and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic:' is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic:' is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell:' as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic:' is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. List of magic: Caster magic - Absorption Magic - Aera - Air Magic - Airspace - Wind Magic - Amaterasu - Arc of Embodiment - Arc of Time - Archive - Black Arts - Death Magic - Living Magic - Body Restriction Magic - Bullet Magic - Chain Magic - Concealment Magic - Copy Magic - Crash - Curse Magic - Dancer - Dark Écriture - Darkness Magic - Demon's Eye - Disassembly Magic - Dispelling Magic - Doll Play Magic - Dragon Slayer Magic - Fire Dragon Slayer Magic - Iron Dragon Slayer Magic - Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic - Poison Dragon Slayer Magic - Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic - Sky Dragon Slayer Magic - White Dragon Slayer Magic - Earth Magic - Egg Magic - Fairy Magic - Figure Eyes - Fire Magic - Purple Flare - Rainbow Fire Magic - Flattening Magic - God Slayer Magic - Flame God Slayer Magic - Lightning God Slayer Magic - Sky God Slayer Magic - Gravity Magic - Gravity Change - Great Tree Arc - Hair Magic - Heaven's Eye - Heavenly Body Magic - High Speed - Human Subordination - Ice Magic - illusion Magic - iron Dog - Jutsu Shiki - Legend of City - Light Magic - Lightning Magic - Magical Drain - Maguilty Sense - Maximum Defense Seal - Memory Control - Mimic - Mirror Magic - Molding Magic - Ice Make - Memory Make - Wood Make - Muscle Speak - Needle Magic - Nekosoku Tube - Nullification Magic - Organic Link Magic - Palm Magic - Plant Magic - Polygon Magic - Possession Magic - Rapture Magic - Reflector - Requip - The Gunner - The Knight - Sand Magic - Seith Magic - Animal Possession - Human Possession - Shadow Magic - Shikigami Magic - Sleep Magic - Slot Magic - Slowing Magic - Snow Magic - Solid Script - Orient Solid Script - Sound Magic - Stone Eyes - Take Over - Telekinesis - Tear Magic - Telepathy - Teleportation Magic - Terrain Effect Magic - Thought Projection - Titan - Transformation - Vehicle Magic - War God Magic - Water Magic - Wave - Web Magic - Wool Magic - Writing Magic Holder magic: - Angel Magic - Athletic Magic - Card Magic - Celestial Spirit Magic - Charm - Command Magic - Dog Whistle Magic - Fortune Telling - Guitar Magic - Guns Magic - Jet Magic - Paper Magic - Perfume Magic - Pict Magic - Regulus - Ring Magic - Smoke Magic - Storm Magic - Sword Magic - Urumi - Ushi no Koku Mairi Uncatagorized spells: - Unison Raid - Dragon Law - Dragon Glitter